iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Soulless
Soulless was the proud right hand man of Paorou-sama in the Admin War. He has no dominion and his only alliance to Paorou. Although there is no current image of his appearance, he is described to be an androgynous person of a young age with dark hair and an eyepatch that switches eyes depending on his mood. What will happen when his eyepatch becomes removed is unknown. He resided in Paorou-sama's Nerf Castle during most of the Admin War, becoming increasingly involved as the castle was being invaded. Although his gender is unknown, he prefers being referred to as a male. Despite being the right hand man of the 'King of Insanity', he cannot use reality bending and instead has his own inborn ability of Blood Spinning. History Soulless claims to not have a childhood or family, and so the information upon his early life is unknown. He came to Iwaku from a place not from Iwaku, and almost immediately settled into the Insanity already established there. He actively participated in the insanity, gaining recognition by Paorou because of his similarly insane ways. During his roving in the Insanity domain, he discovered his other half Saneless and his abilities to regenerate and spin blood. He remained there for the majority of his time, but was happy to follow Paorou after being given the opportunity to be one of his minions. Once he established himself to be a follower of Insanity, he guarded the Nerf Castle while Paorou was away, doing what he could to kill off anyone who attempted to attack the castle. It was in doing so he met and fought with Orochi who stopped him from pursuing further Paorou's ideals with Kitti's help.. Abilities and Powers Blood Spinning Blood Spinning consists of Soulless's ability to control his blood to attack and kill. Although at first sight this ability appears to be reality bending, it is merely something inborn. The concept of blood spinning circles around getting injuried and bleeding, then using the blood to forum various deadly weaponry and attacking the opponent from all sides. This ability however drains on Soulless's energy supply he is therefore almost always thin, hungry and scrawny compared to most other characters. This is his his only fighting ability. Saneless Soulless keeps a part of his mind reserved for another entity that is part of him named Saneless. Saneless is more furious, more angry and much more ruthless than Soulless, and only appears in dire situations. Saneless's takeover of the body is expressed when he switches eyepatches to the opposite eye. He uses up blood and resources faster, for his style of attacking is frenzied and unpredictable unlike Soulless's. He has a tendency to pass out from blood loss if the battle goes on for too long. Regeneration Soulless can regenerate any injury when he wishes to. Siince injuries are beneficial in battle, he usually only uses this ability to keep himself from death and to heal his injuries after the battle. As a User Soulless as a user of the Iwaku is extremely affectionate and considers himself a friend to everyone. He stays primarily in the Insanity forum but occasionally wanderes outside to explore the other forums. Category:Mythos Characters